Gallows Bells
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: The Gallows Bells taunt me, mock me...each toll is a reminder. A reminder of my sin and the punishment I must pay. Story version of Hatsune Miku's gallows bells.
1. Unforgivable

Alrighty! Here's a new song story. This one is Gallows Bells by Hatsune Miku (though I really like the Kagamine Len cover better...)

I usually don't ship LenxMiku but think this works out best for this story so here it goes!

Enjoy~~~

(This is in Len's point of view)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Gallows Bells in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"_Please don't…."_

* * *

In this freezing room where the light doesn't reach, all I can hear are the gallows bells. Strong, clear, vibrant – the sound of life leading to death. They taunt me, mock me. Every toll, every ring serves as a reminder for the sin I've done and the price I must pay. It was such an important day for the both of us…and yet I ended her with my own hands. **_Despicable._**

…Or at least, that's what everyone else says.

**"Unforgivable!"** they cried.

**"Despicable!"** they shouted.

**_"Murderer!" _**

**_"Killer!"_**

**_"Monster!"_**

**_"Abomination!" _**

Curses that stabbed the heart. Rotten food that exploded upon contact. Rocks that bruised the body and spit that injured pride.

* * *

The butcher.

The baker.

The neighbors.

The kind old man that would give me free oranges.

The lady that would slip me treats.

The teacher that taught me to read.

The kids I went to school with.

Her friends.

My friends.

Her brothers.

My sisters.

Her parents.

…My parents.

All of them scorned me, looked at me as if I were lower than dirt. Am I lower than dirt? Their eyes certainly seemed to say so.

But…but…_I don't remember_.

I…I…I remember that the sky was blue that day. But as usual, her eyes were prettier, blue with specks of green.

…I remember it was an important day for the both of us. But I don't remember why.

I remember reaching over to her. I wanted to tell her something, I think. I don't remember what it was though.

Then…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

The world went black. Or blank. Or something! But I don't remember….really, I don't. I don't remember….surely, it was an accident, maybe? Maybe, it wasn't even me! But I didn't mean it! Really! I didn't…I didn't…didn't I?

No one believes me. _Miku_ would have. But she's dead.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Reviews are always loved!^^


	2. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Gallows Bells in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_"…please don't have any regret…"_

* * *

Surrounded by these iron bars, it's as if I'm already dying. Maybe death won't have to wait long after all…

It's lonely in here. But I've always been lonely until Miku came along.

Before Miku, everything was really…boring. During the day, everyone was always really nice and it was fun to hang out with everyone but…it was still so _lonely_.

...I never liked living on this island. Surrounded by the blue sky and the endless ocean, it was always if I was caged in by the island's tears.

I didn't want to live on the island. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be…to be…_free_.

But no one saw the world like I did.

They said it was a stupid idea.

A dream to big to be real.

An unnecessary thought.

A ridiculous thought.

No – it's a lie. It's not that they couldn't see, it's that they refused to see it.

The peace that shatters behind closed doors, the birth of demons during nightfall and the cries that remain hidden under the cover of the night. The bruises are the only proof that it all even happens but everyone pretends not to notice those.

I didn't want to pretend anymore. But no one wanted to not pretend with me. So I ended up pretending anyways. _How pathetic. _I was no better than the rest of the islanders.

But Miku was.

Miku was brave and fearless with a mouth to match. It was a mouth that constantly got her in trouble because it was a mouth that let loose truths that the others didn't want to hear. But that never stopped her and she never went down without a fight. I loved her for it.

...Once, I told her that her eyes were the color of tears. And oddly enough, she smiled and gently shook her head. _"No."_ she said _"My eyes are the color of everlasting hope."_

And as she stood there, with the wind blowing through her long hair, I realized that she was truly beautiful. I realized that I was no longer lonely. So when she held out her hand, I took it without a second thought. Together, we faced the world as it was.

But I can't hold her with these hands anymore. These hands of mine were soaked with blood – her blood – so things can never be to how they were. How lonely.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Reviews are always loved ^^


	3. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Gallows Bells in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_"I know for a fact that you're not crazy at all…"_

* * *

Sometimes I wish that instead of gray, this cell were blue. Because then, I could look up and endlessly hope. But that'd be stupid. I have nothing left to hope for.

No – that's a lie. I hope that one day I'll remember. Because honestly, that's the most frightening and painful part out of all of this. Remembering or crying – that's bearable. It's the fact that I don't remember what happened. What did I forget?

* * *

They've been in my cell for the past hour or so. Or at least, that's what it feels like. It's a bit hard to tell time without clocks after all…

They've been 'interrogating' me this entire time. It's more like accusations really. They keep asking '_why_' and I keep reminding them that I don't remember. They don't believe me. I'm not surprised and quite frankly, I'm irritated. I know they're going to kill me. They know they're going to kill me. So why go through the pretenses? Why bother –

* * *

…..I have to admit, the first kick was swift. I knew it would happen eventually but I didn't see the first coming until it was too late. Ah. There's the second. And the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, the eight…._ah_. I lost count. Well, there's no point in counting now, is there? It's not is if my 'interrogator' is going to stop anytime soon.

This must be my punishment for continuing to pretend. I pretended to not notice the bruises and now those very bruises are blooming on my skin. Hmph. How appropriate.

But oddly enough, this seems all familiar. Like this happened before. Like I've seen this man before. Did I?

**"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! YOU DARE STEAL ****_MY_**** FIANCE!?" **

Yes, those were the words, weren't they?

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Reviews are always loved! ^^


	4. Everlasting Hope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Gallows Bells in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_"This is all just so unreal."_

* * *

Once upon a time, a boy and a girl lived on an island full of pretenders. The boy was such a person. Too weak to face his fears, he hesitated and ran away from the words he wanted to say. The girl…the girl was strong. Too strong. Everyday she resisted those who sought to put her in her place, even if it hurt.

Alone, he drowned in his lies.

Alone, she choked on her blood.

Together, they found everlasting hope.

But it was not meant to be.

Her parents had found her a fiancé. A man stronger than the boy she loved. A man, who by law, could finally bring the rebellious girl back down to earth, no matter the method.

The two lovers tried to escape the island that doubled as their cage. But the endless sea made sure of otherwise.

The two lovers had failed. United and torn apart under the same sky, they silently wept.

Captured and alone, she drowned in her sorrow and dread.

Beaten and alone, he choked on his blood.

But each looked to the sky, the endlessly blue sky and saw everlasting hope.

They would try again.

He would save her.

She would escape.

No matter the price.

It was an important day for the both of them.

Bathed in unconditional love, he ended her with his own hands.

And at the moment of goodbye, she gently whispered:

_"Please don't cry. I'm wished for you to do this to me. Please don't have any regrets because we can see each other very soon, all right? So don't worry. I know for a fact that you're not crazy at all. This is all just so…unreal."_

Once again, the boy was alone.

And to his regret, he could not grant her last wish. And so, he silently wept as blood bloomed from her chest, staining the hands that once held hers.

That is how the story ends.

**This** is what I had forgotten.

_And his world goes black._

_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~_

_Hold on children. I'm actually really close on finishing this story up. One more chapter to go~~~_

_**[Insert Announcer Voice Here]**: So stay tuned for more!_

_P.S. Reviews are always loved! ^^_


	5. Epilogue: Right Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Gallows Bells in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_"We can see each other very soon…"_

* * *

In a cell where the darkness devours the light, a boy suffers. Curled into a ball, he patiently waits for the kicks to stop. But he knows more than anyone that it won't end anytime soon. So the boy accepts his fate and dies a bit more inside.

The man…he is familiar to the boy. But from where? And finally, it's those words that bring the story back to life. He _remembers_.

* * *

_How wonderful! HOW GLORIUS! He remembers. HE FINALLY REMEMBERS! The boy is not despicable or a murderer. He's NOT a killer, a monster or anything like that. He was her SAVIOR. She had forgiven him! Maybe he did mean it! Maybe it wasn't an accident. But HE SAVED HER from the world that wished to shove her into the ground. HOW WONDERFUL! HOW JOYUS!_

_Laughter explodes from his lips and fills the cell. He is in pain. So much pain. Things are broken. He is broken. His tears have mixed with his blood. But it doesn't matter. IT DOESN'T MATTER!_

_How pitiful. The man is scared. He thinks he sees a demon. Doesn't he know that he's a demon himself? HA. Fool. But it DOESN'T matter._

_Her words are running across his eyes and he can feel her words. She's waiting. WAITING! Waiting for him! HURRY! He must HURRY!_

As the gallows bells toll, a boy slips into madness. The world went black. or blank. something. But it. Doesn't. Matter.

The boy can now see the light. The everlasting blue sky and with it, everlasting hope. The endless sea has finally set him free. He is now closer than ever before!

Arms stretched out, the boy embraces the light.

He has finally found his way back to her.

He is going to see her right now.

* * *

This is the end of this story...I hope you all enjoyed it!

(P.S. Reviews are always loved!)


End file.
